


【莲王】君意 (Version 1.0)

by lancanghua



Category: Canh Ba - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video), Denis Dang - Fandom, Nguyen Tran Trung Quan
Genre: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân
Kudos: 3





	【莲王】君意 (Version 1.0)

“住手”，跪在地上的王，在看到身旁的侍卫拔出剑对准面前那个人时，只来得及从嘶哑的嗓子里挤出这两个字，可是哭泣造成的嘶哑声又怎能压住剑吟和侍卫爆出有刺客的吼声，年轻的王看着剑刺入面前那熟悉脸庞的身体，因突然想要站起造成的晕眩致使王只能跪爬向前，搂紧已倒下人的身躯，看着手上还拿着沾染了刺眼鲜血的剑的侍卫，目眦尽裂，似乎要把侍卫直接用目光撕碎。

“陛下！”侍卫向前跪下，在看清年轻的王怀抱里人的脸庞时，惊恐万状，伏低身体，衣物已被冷汗浸湿！

“传御医！”犹如铁链生了锈一般，声音从愤怒的腹腔传出，经过咽喉，咯吱咯吱的刺耳！

把人带回王宫时，御医已经在此等候，一夜过后，终于用袖口沾了沾额头的汗，才算是舒了一口气。而一直坐在旁边的王，一夜之间似是沧桑了很多，直到御医点了点头，那已经熄灭的光从眼睛里重新燃了起来，月余未见的笑容重新出现在王的脸上，似是那御花园的芙蓉开了！

那人醒来已是五日后，这五日，王就是一直趴在床边上休息，喂药，补品，从未假手于人，尽管内廷总管劝了好多次，让王保重身体，而王却只是微笑着摇头，怎么能离开，不看着他醒来，不能放心，这也许是上天的馈赠，要珍惜万分。抚上那无二的脸，动作轻柔的犹如上古珍品。

“嗯……”一声轻微的声音便惊动了在床边趴着的王。

“你醒了！”惊喜兴奋带着微微颤抖的声音从耳边传来，那人扭过头去便看到那张熟悉的脸，却又不同，脸颊稍瘦些，眉眼更精致些，肩膀单薄些，嘴唇苍白了些。

“你好些了吗？伤口还痛吗？啊！看我真是太糟糕了，刚醒来想必你口渴了，稍等。”轻柔的声音带着抱歉，转过头去吩咐后面的倒水。

“陛下。”

接过水，轻轻吹着，直到温度看起来适中，才扶起床上的人半坐着，把水杯靠近因为受伤而苍白的嘴唇，示意他可以喝了，王却看到那人眼里的震惊和不解。因为他分明听到了刚才这位被别人称呼为陛下。

这才仔细观察了下一脸期待和满脸笑意的人，镶金的玉冠高束，如墨的青丝直到腰际，完全不同的服饰，华丽而又随意的包裹着消瘦的身体，深领下，胸膛半露，两条一字的锁骨凹陷，中间那稍微幸福带着紧张的喉结小小的，一颤一颤。

“我这是在哪里？”几日未开口，略有些沙哑，低头喝了一口水，再次抬起头直直的盯着目前相似却又不一样的人。

“你在王宫。”

“王宫？”

“是啊，你在王宫，我是王，阮氏，但是你可以称呼我为阿君。”

“没有骗我？这不可能！我分别在和你…在和朋友在山上等待日出，只不过一阵流星雨划过，却只有我一个人了，朋友却不见了。”瞳孔颤抖着，难以相信这莫名的话语，怎么可能！

“不如这样，我带你出去走走，好些天了，出去呼吸下吧，御花园的花儿也开了。”

遣退了侍从和宫女，王一个人扶着他慢慢走着，越走这一切越是令人迷茫，难以置信，眼前分明是在历史教科书里看到的宫殿，与那描述无二，华丽尊贵，处处都是内廷侍卫把守。

坐在御花园中央的观莲亭，旁边那一池白莲盛开，似是对王此时心境最好的描述，敞开心扉，纯洁至臻！

“可以问，该怎么称呼你吗？”王从开始就知道，这不是之前的人了，不一样，没有看到自己时眼睛里的那种温柔，没有之前眉眼间的风情万种，没有真相暴露之后看着自己的愧疚和离别的不舍，最没有的是最后一眼的爱意。

王手臂支撑着，丝绸的宽袖滑落，白玉般白皙的手臂漏出来，如玉葱般的手指张开拖着脸颊，眼睛里温柔无限，但是分明看到了期待，和自己内心中已知结果相反的期待。

“丹尼斯，我叫丹尼斯，但是我朋友喜欢称呼我为莲。”

“莲？”是你吗？可以认为其实这就是你吗？上天一定是疼惜我，所以又送来了你是吗？世界上的人千千万，你离去了，却又送来了另外一个你是吗？

微微抬起头，向着远方的天空望去，笑容浮现，丹尼斯想到一个词，面如芙蓉，眉若柳。

“嗯，可以喊我丹尼斯。”

“那…请问我可以唤你莲吗？”王转回头，眼睛里带着试探和小心翼翼，丹尼斯此刻看来，似乎不答应他，眼前这位王就会随风飘散一样。

“你喜欢的话，可以。”话音刚落，丹尼斯分明看到了面前如玉般的人，那深邃充满柔意的眼睛落下眼泪，像是那晚看到的流星。

“莲，莲，莲，莲…”声音越来越低，最后无声，只有眼泪滴落在石桌上的声音，也好似滴落在了丹尼斯的心里。

王颁布了旨意，丹尼斯在王宫无需向任何人行礼，入住观莲宫，那是以前王一个人独处时最喜欢住的地方，御花园的莲池旁的宫殿，推开窗户便可看到满目的白莲，宫里人也知道，曾经那位也住在这里。

丹尼斯很敏锐，每次和王一起，他总能感觉到从王那边传来的视线，热烈而又内敛，强烈而又温柔，眼睛里满满的都是感情，丹尼斯知道那个感情叫做迷恋。

夏季的夜晚，月亮高挂，不用宫人掌灯，便可一览满池美景，泛舟于湖上，王慢慢的划着船，直到中央，嘴唇几张，欲言又止……

“阿君，是有话要同我说？”

“莲，我…”

“怎么了。”

“可能会比较冒犯，但是，我能说请求你抱一下我吗？”低头敛眉，似乎有些羞怯，视线转至旁边的那朵白莲。

过了一会不见动静，复又抬头望去，丹尼斯满眼满面的是审视，久而未决，王似乎是放弃了，转过身去，走到船头，似乎是离远些，才能消除冒犯。

终究不是他，不是他，想念他那温暖的怀抱，想念那坚硬热烈的胸膛，想念他修长手指环过腰际时的撩拨，想念他附耳微语时的带着笑意低沉声音鼓动耳膜的爱意，想念他看向自己时充满霸道和占有欲的眼睛，想念他埋入自己身体时跳动的经脉，想念最后释放时说自己被从内到外标记只属于他的霸道。

他终究不是他，如果从这里跳下去，是不是会找到他，他曾说他是个莲花精，否则怎么会满身莲花清香，他说他是这莲池里的精，贪欲自己的美色，而化身出来好霸占自己的精怪。

王似乎是想到自己太傻了，摇了摇头，笑了笑，笑声里是对自己的嘲讽，果然是傻瓜啊……

月光洒在王的身上，镀上了一层朦胧的纱，在丹尼斯看来，他似乎要起身腾飞，犹如中国古神话里的嫦娥奔月。

炙热的身躯从背后附上，一只手从肩膀，一只手从腰际，胸前相遇，王被紧扣在怀里，就和那晚一样。

“阿君…”深情柔意的声音在耳边响起，这一瞬间王以为他回来了，就当是他回来了吧！

眼泪一滴滴的滴落在胸前那白皙的手上，打湿了手背，滑落在船上，浸入了木头，揉进了一池白莲盛开的碧水。


End file.
